


Crime Scene

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh's at a <b>Brutal</b> crime scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime Scene

It was all Calleigh could do not to go running from the scene and throw up in the planters. She'd seen bad crime scenes before. She'd seen whole families massacred, teachers tortured, but nothing prepared her for this.

The victim's arms had been sliced open, her, his, veins pulled out and actually braided. The neck was slashed from ear to ear, chin to sternum bone, and the neck was laid opened wide. Gashes ran down the sides of the body while it had been opened stem to stern with the internal organs sliced, and laid out like a buffet. The victim's sex would have to be determined during the autopsy because there were no genetalia. The pelvis area had been obliterated by the fact the legs had been hacked off at the hip joint in sharp contrast to the detail that had been used for the torso of the body. The amount of blood around the arms and legs indicated the victim had been alive for part of its ordeal but thankfully died before the dissection of its torso.

Taking a deep breath, Calleigh pulled out her camera and went to stand next to Horatio, waiting for any specific instructions. His unusual silence had her looking over at him, from the look on his face it wasn't hard to wonder what was going on in his mind. This killer would rue the day he killed in Miami. Horatio would make sure of that and it was that knowledge that gave her the ability to go back to sleep after the nightmare woke her.


End file.
